Mythical
by TornAngelWings
Summary: Nosaru delivers coffee to Byakuran and leaves with a little more than he bargained for. 100N gift!fic for inflictmadness on twitter.


A mocha latte in one hand and his hip cocked sassily, Nosaru might have looked out of place in the middle of a large empty cave. His white-booted foot tapped impatiently with the rhythm playing from specially-designed ear buds made to fit in pointed Fey ears like his while he waited for that stupid elevator that always seemed to take decades to make its way to the current entrance to the Millefiore clan's den he was using. Really, what did they expect him to do, take the stairs? Bitch, please.

Thin-as-paper florescent pink wings fluttered anxiously behind him, the murky air of the cave dampening the sensitive microscopic scales the wings were composed of. If that stupid elevator didn't hurry its mechanical-ass up, he'd have to sun-dry them before exiting the den. The soft 'ding' of the elevator arriving was a relief. The petite fey stepped back, watching with bored sienna irises as the rock wall literally slid over and revealed a steel elevator door. The metal slid open with a hiss, and the fuchsia-haired boy stepped inside. The door smoothly slid shut behind him as he wrapped a dainty hand around a guiderail. And just like that, the room dropped.

Nosaru didn't even try to understand why it took a million freaking years for the elevator to reach him, but it took ten seconds to reach the main floor of the den. Shaking his pink ponytail in disbelief he slipped out of the elevator. He'd never understand the Warlocks like Spanner who kept this place running. Their magic was so weird compared to his.

Sneering at any Gesso clan creature he passed- because really, why the hell did the Giglio Nero clan have to merge with the stupid Gesso clan to form a new one? Sure, Byakuran had the fey princess Uni under his command, but Nosaru still refused to see why a merger was necessary. 'White Spell' Gesso were idiots!- Nosaru skipped purposely down the hallway to the very end where a devil incarnate himself was waiting for a double mocha latte with generous whipped cream and chocolate rainbow sprinkles topping.

Outside the door of the feared newly-formed Millefiore clan's head, the fey had presence of mind to shut off his music and remove the headphones from his pointed ears. Then with all hints of his typical fey sassiness gone, Nosaru rapped his tanned knuckles against the heavy oak door.

"Enter," sang a falsely cheery voice, and the door opened of its own accord. Blinking profusely, the little fey stepped inside. The door slammed shut and the boy winced. "Ah, Nos-chan~! You brought me my coffee!"

The fey swallowed and nodded, amber eyes focused on the leather chair turned away from him. The chair swiveled nearly too fast for the small male to follow, leaving him a terrifying view of the boss himself.

Byakuran Gesso wasn't a fey like most of his subordinates. No, he was a pure-blood dragon with scales as white as snow trailing up the side of his neck, narrowed amethyst feline-slit eyes, and ears more intricate than any other creature's. Every inch of his desk was covered in perfectly-shaped marshmallows until he reached down with one clawed hand to stab his nail through the mallow and bring it to his lips. A thin, serpentine tongue flicked out to lick the sweet treat.

"Set my mocha on the desk, if you would~" He chirped, sharp fangs sinking into the soft marshmallow helplessly stabbed by a sharp claw. The fey complied, placing the cup where that marshmallow had been a few seconds before. "Sit a spell, Nos-chan."

It wasn't like he had a choice in the matter; He found his booty planted in a plush chair before he could even process the request. Damn dragon and his damn magic. Nosaru rubbed the confusion out of his golden eyes before he returned to gazing at his leader instead.

"What is it, Byakuran?"

"How are your studies, Nos-chan?" Was it just Nosaru, or was Byakuran leaning a bit closer. Or was it the desk, suddenly devoid of marshmallows, that had moved closer…?

The young adult scratched his scalp out of nervousness. "Ah, I get okay grades…Gamma-aniki is never happy with them, but his standards are crazy high." Great, now his wings are fluttering too. "Tazaru-aniki has been helping me study some defensive magic, but I really excel more at offensive-!"

The little fey could not continue speaking, because at that moment a slithering pink tongue had brushed against the soft, clammy skin of his chin before Nosaru felt ice-cold lips against his, and, fuck, that tongue was **in **his mouth!

After a few minutes of a slimy tongue exploring his mouth (Nosaru swore his shivering and groans were because of discomfort, because fuck Gesso), the leader pulled away with an over-exaggerated lick of his own lips.

"You're dismissed, Nos-chan! See you later!"

….

And just like that, he was suddenly outside the doors to the office, wide eyes staring at amused slinted ones as the doors closed. His mouth was gaping out of surprise, hair in disarray from fuck knows what. What the hell had just happened?

Nosaru wasted no time before he took to literally flying down the hallway. His wings might be fucking pink and girly compared to Gamma's sharp, angular black wings and Tazaru's huge earth-tone wings, but they could fly a hell of a lot faster and he was glad for it. He needed to clear his little fairy head.

Back in the office, Byakuran chuckled as soon as the fey was out of earshot. Messing with fey was just too much fun, and Nosaru was just too cute. He'd have to try that again, sometime.


End file.
